


Work For It Oneshots

by Mezzymet



Series: Work For It Verse [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spiderman: Homecoming
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blowjobs, Bottom Peter, Brat!Peter, Cumplay, Dom Tony, Dom/sub, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Painplay, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sub Peter, Top Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezzymet/pseuds/Mezzymet
Summary: A bunch of oneshots for the story Work For It. These are in no specific order.





	1. Interesting

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trash lmao I had this partially written and decided to finish it.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: anal fisting, toys, subspace, cumplay.
> 
> If you’re wondering what the toy is, they do exist. They’re very strange but interesting???

The first time Tony fists Peter is on his 19th birthday.

Peter had been asking, begging really, for so long and he was so desperate to just....know what it felt like. He’d had three fingers inside him, he’d had Tony’s frankly impressive cock, he’d even had a few sizeable dildos.

None of them had ever been this big though.

Peter could barely raise himself up on his forearms as Tony rocked the giant thing into his hole. It was just....so big.

The concept was a little weird to Peter at first. This wasn’t any normal dildo, no, it was one of those strange dragon themed ones?

It was one of the smaller ones that this company carried but that really didn’t mean all that much, it was still just smaller in girth than a grown mans fist. 

What made it unique was the tube running down the inside of it, connected to a hand pump that then connected to a vial-like contraption.

Which was filled with a lube mixture that wasn’t quite lube? It was synthetic and thick, made to look like cum. At first Peter had been a little weirded out when Tony had explained the concept of the fake cum but.....now he kind of wanted it inside him. It’s just that there was SO much of the substance and he knew it would fill up, just a little bit and he wanted to know how it felt.

He wanted Tony to fuck it out of him with his fist.

So, he laid on the bed on all fours, face drooling into the blanket as Tony thrusted the heavily lubed toy slowly into his obscenely stretched hole.

He wasn’t even certain on how they worked up to the giant thing. All he knew was that his body was on fire and his prostate felt like it was being pressed relentlessly.

Peter had gotten so much better at not coming instantly over the last year. Tony had really trained him into restraining himself and it showed. He wore no cockring but his body held back from coming despite the assault on his prostate.

 

He dripped copious amounts of precum onto the sheets. God, they really always had to buy new sheets because Peter was always ripping them apart with his super strength. Tony thought it was hilarious.

“Ready for the shot, baby?” Tony asked and Peter felt his heart rate peak. Fuck yes he was ready. He nodded so fast he felt a little dizzy, shuffling his knees back to present his ass better to Tony, who groaned in response.

“Never seen you this wide before.” He murmured as Peter heard his hands moving around, probably settling on the pump. 

Peter felt a sudden wetness enter him as Tony stilled the humungous dildo fully inside his hole. It felt thick and plentiful, like he was being pumped full of cum. His eyes rolled a tiny bit as he let out another pitiful moan.

“‘Mmm, fuck- sir, feels so wet, my holes so wet-“ He gasped, his mouth forming a huge wet spot on the bed. It all felt so good and more of the fake cum pumped into him and Peter could hear the wet noise of it being fucked into him as Tony resumed thrusting the big, ribbed dildo.

“God, that’s such a pretty noise.” Tony said and fuck, he sounded so turned out. Peter hiccuped as he sobbed and he couldn’t take much more, he knew it.

“Will you fist me, please sir? Please?” He said frantically because he was getting Tony’s fist inside him one way or another.

Tony cursed and rushed to comply, pulling the dildo out as slowly as possible and Peter felt every rough bump of it catch against his rim and he couldn’t stop moaning.

Tony cursed again. “Oh my god, you’re gaping, sweetheart. Your little holes so big and pink.” He sounded awed and Peter had to hide his blushing face in his arms. He felt higher now, like he was just starting to float in the clouds. It was such an amazing, addictive feeling,

Tony pressed two fingers in immediately, the glide so easy that it felt like nothing. Peter had a momentary panic in his brain; what if it was never enough again? What is he always had to have Tony’s big cock instead because nothing smaller would be good enough.

He sighed as a third finger pressed inside. No, he was just stretched, it would be fine. It would be-

Tony pressed his pinky finger into the side of his hole, bunching them all together and even that wasn’t too bad. Next came the thumb, a bit of a tighter fit but Peter whimpered for it and arched his back as a Tony pressed kisses into his lower back and asscheeks. He murmured sweet phrases of encouragement as he pushed his full hand inside Peter’s used hole, the squelching noise so loud that the younger man couldn’t even blush at it anymore.

“That’s it, such a slut for it. My sweet boy, my little baby-“ Tony murmured quietly in the background and Peter’s eyes teared up. Fuck, he loved this man so much. 

He clenched the fist inside him, fully seated on the girth of Tony’s wrist and Peter could only sob into the bed, thick tears rolling down his face.

He didn’t realize he was babbling nonsense. 

“So good, so full of you- master,” He barely felt Tony freeze before the fist curled a tiny bit, knuckles brushing his prostate so softly that Peter almost screamed and came right then. “Always wanna be full of you, love you so much.”

Tony kissed his thigh reverently. “Love you too, sweet baby. So much. Look at what you let me do. You’re seeping around my fist.” He said wonderingly.

And Peter felt it, the fake cum was being pushed from his hole, rolling down the backs of his thighs in sticky lumps. He could only imagine what it looked like.

“Fuck, never gonna forget this, just wanna cover you in so much cum.” Peter could hear the faint noise of Tony’s hand on his cock, stripping away at it and suddenly, Peter wanted desperately to come.

“Can I, oh god please, master?” Tony gasped again but Peter had no idea why, all he could think about was exploding on their bed.

“Yes, come for me, Pete-“ He said and wrapped a hand around Peter’s cock. It took maybe five pulls before he was pouring into the sheets, his skin prickling and eyes rolling backward as he practically screamed his release. He just kept coming too, so much of it dribbling from his swollen cockhead.

He must have passed out for a few seconds because when he came to, the hand inside him was gone and he felt stretched and empty.

Tony was murmuring praises as he kneeled over his ass, fisting his dick as he aimed it at Peter sloppy, ruined hole. He shot over his ass, his cum mixing with the fake seed and fuck, it was a pretty picture.

“We should get a mirror next time.” He said, breathing labored and satisfied. Peter barely heard him, he was so high on cloud nine.


	2. Iron Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: bondage (sort of?) prostate milking, cock cage, subspace, humiliation

They had planned this out a few weeks in advance and Peter was excited, to say the least.

He’d had a bad week, as usual. But at least it was summer time so there was no school to worry about. Just patrolling and work. Tony kept telling him to just quit his job, that he’d take care of rent and expenses for him but...

He wasn’t stupid, he knew exactly what the older man was doing. Peter just didn’t know if he wanted to add sugar daddy to their relationship aspect just yet. Still, their days together were sparse lately. What with their mixed schedules and Tony doing his Iron Man duties, things were going good but not at the speed Peter wanted them to be going. He had a craving to try more, to just do so much more with Tony.

That’s why they had planned today. 

The idea formulated a while back, probably during the first few months of their relationship. They both knew Peter got off on being told what to do and fighting back. He loved to sass Tony and talk back and so, this idea formulated.

They had discussed the whole use of the word Master that Peter had let slip. Tony explained to him that it was usually (not always) used in more permanent settings for live-in submissives who craved play for longer stretches of time. Peter wasn’t exactly into that but he wasn’t not into it either? The idea of being at Tony’s mercy constantly wasn’t what he wanted but for a few days? Where he could just not think and be taken care of? That sounded amazing.

Peter wanted to be part of the chase, just a little bit. They’d discussed that it’d be more playful than violent. Well. Mostly.

So he lounged on Tony’s own bed (instead of the one in the dungeon) because he wanted to throw the man off. Seeing him in here before a scene would likely set the man off and he was looking for a good, angry fuck. He’d even spent an hour last night just prepping for this, he was so excited.

He wore tiny boxer briefs, bright red in color and he had a surprise underneath that he was pretty anxious about. He’d shaved for the first time ever last night. Everything down there was gone and the skin was shockingly smooth, despite a little bit of razor burn where he had first made some mistakes. His keen sense of hand-eye coordination had really helped in that situation.

He wasn’t sure if it would turn Tony or weird him out. But he liked the way it felt, smooth and somehow way more sensitive. Everything felt so soft.

His enhanced hearing picked up the noise of Tony opening the door to the dungeon, before his footsteps ceased and Peter let out a giggle when he heard a curse.

“Peeeeeeteer,” Tony drew out, singsong. “Where are you, sweetie?” 

He sat leaned against the headboard, seated in an Indian-style position on top of the duvet. He heard the footsteps get closer to the room, the door opened and Tony stood out against the backdrop of light pouring into the room. He flicked the light switch and smirked when he saw Peter sitting on his bed, shit eating grin taking up his beautiful face.

“What are you doing in here, huh?” He asked, eyebrows furrowed. “Haven’t we talked about this? You wait for me in the dungeon, no where else.”

Peter made a hmm noise and looked around the room lazily before stretching his arms above his head, leaning side to side. He wasn’t unaware of Tony’s wandering gaze.

“I know that,” He said sweetly. “I just didn’t really wanna today.” 

Hook, line, and sinker. Tony’s face became stern again, the lines in his handsome face standing out. Fuck he was so hot, dressed in an old graphic tee and some sweats. It was a look Peter wasn’t allowed to see before, when they were casual. They weren’t so casual anymore.

“Oh you’re in a mood aren’t you, you little brat?” Tony growled, still playful but with an edge. “Come here.” He pointed at the edge of the bed and watched as Peter’s eyes darted toward the still open door.

He had about five seconds. Peter darted up from the bed and ran for the door, giggling madly as he went. He ran into the hallway and out through the opening until he was in the workshop. He heard Tony approaching from behind and quickly jumped toward the ceiling, adhering just above the older man.

Tony glanced around for a good twenty seconds before his eyes finally landed on Peter, hanging by his feet from the high ceiling.

“You tryin’ to get away, seeetheart?” He asked slowly, sitting down on one of the chairs in the workshop and staring up at Peter with crossed arms. “Why don’t you come down? We can talk about this.”

Peter bit his lip, blood pumping to his head. He shook it back and forth childishly. “Nope.” He let the word pop. “If I come down, I’ll get in trouble.” He said, easily playing his part.

Tony held his hands up in defense. “I promise I won’t hurt you, Pete.” He said, voice so dark it made Peter’s pulse jump. 

He extended from the ceiling slowly before jumping down and landing in a crouch. He had no web to aid him.

He stood about ten feet from Tony who was staring at him appreciatively. He beckoned Peter forward and the boy responded slowly, dragging his feet on the floor like a petulant toddler, scared to receive their punishment.

Just as he was about five feet fr the older man, Tony snapped his fingers and Peter heard a metallic whirl of a noise and his spidey senses went off just as he was spun around by metal hands gripping his waist. He came chest to chest with the Iron Man suit, big and tall against him. The metal was cold but lot unpleasantly so.

Peter yelped and wiggled as its hands gripped his hips, causing him to have to wrap his arms around its neck. The suit pushed his hips outward, causing his back to arch. It was presenting him, Peter realized with a flush of heat. And he was effectively trapped against its steel-hard body, his cock pressed to the crotch of the suit snugly and god, he was actually getting hard from this.

He whined and tried valiantly to free himself as Tony approached from behind.

“Should I be insulted that you’re so turned on by my suit?” Tony whispered into his ear and Peter tried to lean back into but it was impossible. Fuck, the suit had him held so close, his toes were just barely skimming the ground. He was effectively floating against it but it didn’t hurt. Peter had no idea how Tony had managed that.

“Do you think it could fuck me? Kinda wish it had a cock.” Peter sassed back, hissing when Tony slapped his ass. He quickly stripped the boys boxers and slapped again, leaving Peter whimpering into the suits chest plate.

“You really like that don’t you?” Tony asked and Peter knew he was talking about the spanking.

Peter licked his lips and moaned a bit too filthily. Now he was just being a little shit. “Unh, yeah. Love it when you hurt me.” He moaned loudly.

Tony snorted behind him and spanked him again. Peter heard the cap of a bottle snap and of course, he’d planned all this to a T and Peter had fallen right into his trap. Fuck, he loved a smart man.

“You’re being awfully brave tonight.” Tony noted as a slick finger brushed over Peter’s hole, circling and pressing and Peter wanted to push back but he couldn’t.

He could, however, talk shit. “Maybe you could- ah, get a move on. Getting kinda bored up here.” He bit his lips as he finger slid in, taking no time to press into his prostate softly, building up momentum. Peter was so hard he had to be slicking the suits metal up.

Tony chuckled darkly, stepping so he could bite hard at Peter’s shoulder, drawing an ‘oh fuck!’ From the boys mouth. “If you don’t shut up, you’re gonna end the night with my forearm up your ass and I won’t even let you come. Don’t fucking test me.”

Peter whined again, heat gathering in his torso because fuck, Tony knew how to get him going and threatening him was like lead to his balls. Tony pushed a second finger in, just as soft. He hummed in the back of his throat when Peter was too dazed to respond. His mind was already developing such a pleasant fog.

He snapped his fingers and the suit pushed Peter’s hips back more, effectively breaking the contact on his cock and spearing him further on Tony’s fingers. Peter yelped at the sensation and then groaned in dismay. 

“Maybe I don’t wanna come.” He said petulantly, already panting for it as Tony’s fingers stretched him at a slow pace. “You don’t- you don’t know what I want.”

That got to Tony apparently. He smacked Peter hard with his other hand and reached up to yank his hair back, teeth biting into his earlobe. “I know exactly what you want and what you need, you insufferable little brat.”

Jesus, Peter might come just from him taking and rubbing his prostate. He was already dripping indecently onto the floor.

Tony pulled back, leaning across to the table and his fingers stilled for a moment before pulling out. Peter whined in complaint but only received a hushing noise before Tony was back behind him. He reached his hands around Peter’s hips and the suits hands, wrapping a hand around the younger mans swollen cock. Peter bit back a groan at the feeling but was quickly shocked when Tony didn’t stroke him.

His other hand came around and Peter couldn’t see it but he could feel something cold settle over his cock. It felt like ice, like Tony had fucking ice in his hand. Peter winced in pain and tried to buck away from the cold hand but Tony wouldn’t let it happen. The suit only kept him from struggling and his erection slowly winded down.

“If you don’t want to come, you won’t get to come. At least not how you want, baby.” He said softly as his hands left and returned. Peter mumbled a soft noise, the word what? On the top of his tongue as he felt something slip over the head of his softened cock.

The cold metal felt painful after the icy sensation and Peter whined again but somehow the arousal pooling in his belly was still there- he just wasn’t sure how.

“Gonna lock you in for the night. Maybe if you’re good I’ll let you come later.” Tony said and Peter realized as he snapped the device shut, he was putting a cage on his cock. Peter groaned loudly at the realization, torn between horror at the idea of not getting to come and arousal because....fuck, he really belonged to Tony.

Tears prickled strangely in his eyes. He felt pleasant and fuzzy.

“Okay, Master.” He mumbled softly and heard Tony groan at the word. It was the ultimate sign of submission between them now, when Peter was offering it up it meant he was falling under quickly and required the upmost attention. “I’ll do whatever you want.” He said breathlessly. He knew his words, knew he could get out if he really wanted to. It felt good to trust Tony.

The older man reinserted his fingers with more lube and pressed them inside until Peter was whining again, hips trying to strain backward to no avail.

He pulled the fingers out and for a second Peter wanted to shout at the unbearable empty feeling that overcame him. It quickly went away as Tony pushed the head of his cock into, gliding in smoothly to the base. Peter could hardly take in air, his lungs constricting from the sudden fullness, the stretch of Tony’s girth filling him up.

He set up a slow pace, hands resting just below the suits gloves. It was...odd, in a way Peter had never felt. He was painfully aroused by it wasn’t focused on his cock for once, the heat was collecting in his balls but it had nowhere to go.

The pleasure centered in his prostate was another story. It was intense and sensitive, every time Tony drilled in Peter let out a loud, pitiful sound. His skin felt chilly and hot all at once and fuck, he wanted to come. 

“Such a good boy, see? You can be good. Just gotta take temptation away, don’t we?” Tony’s voice was silken behind him and it made Peter weep, little uh noises punching from his lungs every time the man pushed into him. “What do you say when I do something nice, Pete?”

Peter’s brain wracked for an answer but all he could think about was the cock inside him, brushing against nerves that cause his body to shake.

“Uh- ah, god- thank you, sir. Thank you so-“ He couldn’t help the sobbing noise coming out of him and Tony picked up his pace, hips slapping into Peter’s ass in a harsh pattern.

“See how much better you act when your useless little cock is out of the way?” He said huskily, breathing labored. Peter felt tears streak his face and fuck, what was happening? He was too far gone to panic but- but- it felt like he was coming, it did but it didn’t.

It wasn’t an orgasm but his cock felt wet and sticky and it was only getting wetter every time Tony pressed into him. The older man bolted against him as he came, filling Peter from the inside with his cum. 

He went to pull out and Peter whined again, earning a slap to his ass. He just wanted to- he wanted to come so badly, he felt like he might explode.

Tony’s hands wrapped around him, smoothly across his sac and caged up cock. Through the haze, Peter heard him chuckle.

“Think you got a little more in you.” He whispered and before Peter could figure out what he meant, two fingers were pressed back inside his hole. He groaned long as Tony put unrelenting pressure into his prostate and Peter’s whole body shook. His arms felt tired from holding the suits neck, his feet strained from being on tiptoe for so long.

But worst of all, he couldn’t stop weeping as the weird pleasure returned. It felt good, like he was being emptied and was coming but it never reached a peek. He realized belatedly that he actually was coming, his cock shooting out copious amounts of cum but....but it wasn’t the same and it wouldn’t stop. It just kept going and he was surely dripping down his thighs by now and onto the floor and he couldn’t stop crying. His whole body shook with sobs as Tony pressed into the bump inside him, like a button to release all his tension. He felt boneless and he let one sob wrack through him before his body went limp.

He heard Tony making a shh-ing noise as he pulled his fingers out and soothing arms wrapped around his waist. The suit had clearly let go because Peter felt himself be lifted into Tony’s strong arms.

“-did so good, darling. How are you feeling?” He asked gently and Peter could vaguely feel that they were moving. His mind was so cloudy and blissed out and he felt....owned and happy and clear minded.

“M’ good. Real loopy.” He giggled and rubbed his face against Tony’s shoulder, no doubt soaking it with tears.

Tony kissed his head and then he was being laid down on a comforter, eyes already slipping shut. He reached grabby hands out to Tony, afraid the man might leave him.

“I’m not going anywhere, honey.  
Just gotta clean you up.” He said sweetly and Peter smiled up at him, eyes drooping heavily. Tony would take care of him.

He felt a wash clothe rub over his belly and he was asleep before it was even finished.


	3. A Step Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: a lot of fluff, iron gauntlet kink, sort of bondage, thigh fucking

Peter was on a rant again, a tangent about how he was trying to get all his paperwork together for campus housing and how he wished he could get a single dorm but he knew he couldn’t afford it and he wasn’t particularly looking forward to what might be another Disaster Roommate.

He hadn’t even realized he was talking out loud until Tony cleared his throat. 

“You doing okay?” He asked warily, having obviously just walked into the living room and seen....Peter on the verge of a meltdown.

Peter scrubbed at his tired eyes and set the papers aside.

“Yep...just...trying to figure out school and...I’m a little scared of who I’m gonna room with after...but it’ll be fine. I can just report the person if it comes down to it and-“ 

“Or....alternatively, you could just move in here.” Tony said easily. Peter gaped at him for a good ten seconds before his mouth caught up to his brain.

“You want me to move in with you?” He asked weakly. What.....?

Tony’s brows furrowed like the question was silly. “I mean....to be fair, I wouldn’t be here all the time, so you would have time to yourself and you could use the workshop for projects and invite your friends over, if you wanted to.”

Peter couldn’t make his eyes any smaller if he tried.

“Just...really? You’re really asking me to move in with you?” He asked breathlessly.

Tony shrugged, looking chastised now. Like he thought maybe he’d said the wrong thing.

Peter bolted from his seat and used his spider powers to lunge at the man, hooking both legs tight around his waist and winding his arms around the older mans neck. Tony gasped in alarm as Peter sealed their mouths in a rough kiss, stumbling backward til they hit the wall behind them.

His hands gripped onto the backs of Peter’s thighs and he bit roughly at the excited boys lips. 

Tony pulled back and panted against Peter’s mouth.

“I take it you like the idea?” He asked, palms moving to grope at Peter’s jean clad ass. God, he’d never get used to his ability to climb him like a monkey. It was both disturbing and arousing.

Peter pressed their lips together again, breaking free every few seconds to murmur back at him. “Mmm,” He moaned and licked into the older mans mouth, hands fisted in his greying hair. “Yea, I do....our house, our things....our bed. I like the sound of that.”

Tony let out a growl and flipped their positions, pressing Peter solidly into the wall and grinding into his pelvis. 

He trailed his mouth up Peter’s neck and to his ear. 

“Want me to fuck you in our bed?” He asked, lilting on the word our. Peter moaned and squirmed against him as Tony sunk his teeth into the smaller mans neck. 

Tony huffed a giggle against his skin. “Never knew you had a domestication kink.”

Peter pulled at his hair and Tony bit down to the sliver of collarbone that his shirt revealed. 

“I have a YOU kink,” Peter gasped. “Wanna be, wanna be your little housewife- oh shit, wait for you here, put a plug in, spread myself out for when you get home.” 

Tony was frantically pressing their hips together, cock hard and leaking into his boxers like he was a teen again.

“Love the sound of that, my sweet little boy, waiting at home for me, waiting for me to ruin you-“

Peter panted into the air, thick with tension so his body drew up tight. He’d never get used to the way Tony made him feel.

“Gonna make me a kept boy?” He asked breathlessly as Tony sucked stinging marks into his neck, reaching down to strip Peters t-shirt off before working on his pants.

Tony groaned into his neck, biting down hard enough to make Peter yelp but he fucking loved it.

“Should get you a collar, chain you up. Lead on around on a fucking leash.” 

Peter almost came instantly. The whine he let out was frankly disturbing in its volume.

Tony chuckled as he dropped Peter down to the ground and twisted him to face the wall. His reflexes were quick enough to press sweating palms into it, as Tony gripped his hips and bent him in a deep arch. Peter whined at the stretch, Tony’s other hand coming up to press his face roughly into the wallpaper.

His head was turned sideways as he panted and the older man gripped his hair hard enough to hurt. Just the way he liked it.

“You like the sound of that, don’t you?” He whispered as he pushed his hips against Peter’s naked ass, his pants rubbing deliciously against the boys swollen sac. “Being my kept bitch? Walking you around the house, maybe I could sit you under the table? Make you eat out of my hand? Feed you my cum for breakfast?”

Peter squirmed against Tony’s hold on him, trying very hard not to tap into his super strength. 

The older man thrusted harder against his ass, reaching down to pull his cock out and slip it in between his cheeks. His precum dripped wetly onto Peters hole at every pass, the head of his big cock pressing right at the boys soft perineum in a way that had him whining and wiggling to get more.

“Stay.” Tony hissed before pulling back and for once, Peter actually listened. No way was he going to fuck this up, he was too horny.

He heard the man rummage for a minute before a familiar metallic noise sounded from near the bed and....and oh shit, Peter knew that sound.

He barely had time to think before Tony was behind him again, hand pressing back against his neck, this time encased in one of his powerful gauntlets.

They had never used them in bed before but...okay, that was definitely a kink for him. He pressed the gloves hand into the tender skin on Peter’s neck and he panted into the wall, face turned sideways to breathe. He couldn’t help it if he was drooling a little bit too.

The other, gloveless hand, trailed between his cheeks and Peter could tell it was set with lube. But Tony didn’t circle his hole with a finger like the boy expected. No, he took his entire palm and swiped it hotly across his whole crack, down to his balls and back up, practically petting him.

“Oh- oh my god-“ Peter cried, incapable of moving his upper half because of the glove. He tried valiantly to not wiggle his hips for more friction. Tony just kept- he just kept petting him and Peter was growing delirious with the need to come.

“You like that baby? Like when I pet you down here?” He asked filthily and Peter would never get used to that mouth and how it still made him blush sometimes. “Answer me.”

“Yes, y-es sir. Love it, feels- unh, feels so good.” He gasped as Tony removed his hands and roughly kicked Peter’s legs, pressing them tightly together until there was no room between his thighs anymore.

Before he knew what was happening, Tony pressed his cock into the skin of his thighs, just brushing against the underside of Peter’s balls.

The lube dripping down his thighs helped to ease the glide and the sheer dirtiness of the act hand Peter mewling in pitiful, turned-on agony.

Tony began to thrust hard and fast, cock slipping in between the boys thighs. Pete instinctively tightened his leg muscles and Tony groaned loudly, the hand on his hip squeezing hard enough to leave bruises.

“Just like that, honey. Let me fuck your thighs- Love your fucking legs.” Peter nodded deliriously under Tonys hold.

Every rock forward made his cock bob in the air and the almost-non-existent stimulation was causing tears to prickle his eyes.

His thighs were going to be sore and raw from the friction later, he had no doubt. But god. He would probably love it.

“Ah- ah, please, please can I come? Please?” He said, just shy of weeping and begging Tony to have mercy on him. The older man chuckle and pressed forward, his chest meeting Peter’s naked back. The younger man realized with a jolt of heat that Tony was still fully clothed. 

He wrapped his free hand around and stroked at Pete’s aching cock, his hips thrusting deeper and slower now. His fingers toyed deftly with the swollen head, causing Peter to let out a series of curses.

“C’mon, Love you so much, come for me.” He growled out, hips slowing to a halt as they came together, painting Peter’s thighs with both of their cum.

The boy trembled against the wall as Tony pulled away, gloved hand making a noise as he let go of his boys neck. Tony winced at the red mark he’d left but Peter only smiled sleepily as the older man shuffled him around, pulling his own pants up and searching around for the tissues they kept around for this very reason.

After he cleaned them both up suitability, they laid peacefully in their bed together. Because it was their bed now, not just Tony’s.

Peter stared at him with the prettiest, sleepiest eyes as they faced one another.

“Thank you.” He whispered. “I can’t wait to move in.”

Tony could only smile in response; he couldn’t either.


End file.
